Two Hearts, One Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Kumi's magic doesn't work right for a romantic dinner with Adulato, she fears all is ruined, but Rachel knows how to make things right for the two lovers. :)


**This story idea came to me after I read "Secrets And Cuddles" by guestsurprise, which can be found on newbienovelistRD's page. **

**Mythology belongs to its respective owners. Scruffy belongs to newbienovelistRD. Adultao, Kumi, the Black Tickle Knights, and Optimo belong to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel, Noir, and Lancelot.**

* * *

**Two Hearts, One Love**

"I can't thank you enough for helping my daughter with her nightmares the other night, Lancelot," Rachel said to her good friend as they were in her room at the Tickle Castle.

"It was my pleasure," the Knightmare Knight said as Noir swished gently around the young woman, making her smile as she gently patted it.

"You too, Noir," she said. "You know, my niece has the blanket you gave her at the end of her bed and there's times I'll find her napping with that blanket wrapped around her."

Noir gave a happy jump and Lancelot chuckled in amusement before they heard a cry and looked up to see Kumi looking distraught. Concerned, Rachel got up and went over to her. "Kumi, what's wrong?" She asked her.

The beautiful female Lauhinian looked sad. "Oh, my magic is acting up again," she said. "I had everything planned out so well and now...it's ruined."

Lancelot went up to her and bowed in respect. "Surely all is not lost, milady?" He asked.

"It is," Kumi said.

Rachel placed a hand on her shoulder. "What were you planning when your magic acted up?" She asked gently.

"Well, it is nearly Valentine's Day on Earth, correct?"

Rachel nodded before it dawned on her. "You were setting things up to spend Valentine's Day with Adulato, right?" She asked.

Kumi nodded. "Yes, but...it's not working," she said. "I don't know why my magic isn't working." She looked down. "So much for a romantic dinner with the love of my life."

The young woman couldn't stand seeing her friend so sad and she heard Kumi sigh. "I think I'll go lie down," she said. "I just don't have much energy now for anything."

Rachel gently guided her to the bed. "You can rest here," she said kindly. "Noir, can you help Kumi have a peaceful nap?"

The purple cape at once extended his length and wrapped around Kumi, breaking off at a certain length before going back to Lancelot and attaching to his shoulders while Kumi closed her eyes and fell asleep, her face peaceful as Noir's magic helped ease her mind.

Nodding, Rachel motioned Lancelot to follow her and they left the room, closing the door softly. "Lancelot, I'm going to find a way to make Kumi's idea happen," she said with determination.

He nodded. "I'll stand guard here and make sure nothing disturbs Kumi until it's time," he said.

"Thank you, old friend," the young woman said before heading down the hallway, looking for the Black Tickle Knights.

* * *

Scruffy was patrolling the hallways when he saw Rachel and he gave a happy growl, running up to her. Hearing him, the young woman smiled and kneeled down, petting the beast as he licked her face in greeting. "Hey, boy," she said, giving him a chin scratch, which he loved. "Can you help me? I'm looking for Optimo and the other Tickle Knights. I need their help with something."

Nodding, Scruffy led Rachel down another hallway to the Tickle Knights' room and he pawed at the door lightly. It opened a moment later to reveal Optimo standing there. "Ah, hello, Scruffy," the Captain of the Tickle Knights said, giving the beast a gentle ear scratch, which made Scruffy growl happily before Optimo noticed Rachel. "Ah, Rachel. Welcome," he said.

"Hey, Optimo," she said with a smile. "I was wondering if you and your knights were busy."

"Not at all," he said. "It's been rather quiet lately."

Rachel was surprised. "The Nitians haven't tried anything?" She asked.

Optimo chuckled. "We pulled that trick of the box filled with sweets that you and your sister pulled last year and we've been watching them. So far, the Nitians haven't stepped one foot out of their castle to see what's inside the box."

The young woman laughed. "Perhaps they do learn lessons then," she said. "But that's good because I need you and your Knights to help me."

He gestured her inside and she stepped in with Scruffy behind her. The other Knights looked up as they came in and many stood up, greeting Rachel warmly. "What can we do for you?" One of them asked.

She took a deep breath. "Kumi came into my room and she was upset that her magic wasn't working right," she said. "She was planning to have a romantic dinner with Adulato, but she feels it's ruined because of her magic being on the fritz."

"It is highly unusual for her magic to suddenly not work," another Knight said.

"Could our enemies be behind it?" Another asked.

Rachel looked at Optimo. "Is that possible?" She asked.

He nodded. "We would have felt something was off if it was, but we haven't felt anything different in the air," he said before getting an idea. "Perhaps Scruffy can smell Kumi's wand. If the Nitians are behind it, he'll know right away."

Scruffy nodded and left the room, coming back moments later and shaking his head but then looked at Rachel, his eyes glowing and she gasped as she realized something and smiled. "Yes, I can hear you, boy," she said. "What is it?"

He gave a few worried growls and thanks to her ability to understand animals, she understood and looked worried. "You think Kumi has maybe been stressed out planning this dinner with Adulato that her magic is reacting to her stress?"

The beast nodded and Rachel nodded too. "You might be right, boy," she said. "But I don't get it. Why would Kumi be stressed out about having dinner with the love of her life?" Suddenly, it hit her and she snapped her fingers. "Of course! She wants it to be perfect because it's nearly Valentine's Day."

"But surely Adulato will love it regardless," another Knight said. "He loves Kumi very much."

"Right," Rachel said. "And that's what we're going to prove to Kumi."

"What do you have in mind?" Optimo asked with a smile.

"Well, I need you guys to help me get everything set up for a romantic dinner and when it's ready, I'll get Adulato and you guys get Kumi and cheer her up. She's going to need it after she wakes up from her nap."

The Tickle Knights caught on and nodded. "A noble cause," one said.

"From one with a pure heart," said another as he tickled Rachel's sides, making her giggle and squirm away.

Optimo nodded. "Alright, men. You heard the lady. Let's get busy," he said.

Scruffy barked happily and it wasn't long before they were in the Tickle Dungeon and the beast showed them one of the best rooms that could be used for a romantic dinner. Rachel nodded in approval. "Good boy, Scruffy," she said.

In no time at all, a table was set up and a red silk tablecloth was drapped over it and two comfy chairs placed just right at the table. A silver three-tiered candlestick was placed in the middle with three candles while fresh rose petals were scattered around the table and the floor. Plates, napkins, and sliverware were set out while some of the Knights brought in the food and another lit the candles.

Rachel stepped back to observe it and smiled. "Perfect," she said, rubbing her hands together. "Now all we need are the guests of honor."

"Let's go get them," Optimo said as he and his Knights went to get Kumi while Rachel headed out to find the Cuddle Master.

* * *

Adulato was in the Tickle Forest and deep in thought when he heard rustling and looked up as a young woman he recognized came into the clearing where he was. "Ah, Rachel," he said with a smile.

She grinned. "Adulato!" She said happily, running up to him and glomping him.

He chuckled as he caught her and gave her a hug, feeling her snuggle deeper into his hug. "My, my, what a cuddler," he cooed in her ear, making her giggle.

"Good to know I am," she said. "That would explain why my man loves cuddling with me."

Adulato chuckled in amusement. "Now then, what brings you out here?" He asked.

"I was looking for you," she said. "Kumi wants to see you."

He looked at her. "She does?" He asked, growing curious as he suspected something was up. "And what did she want?"

Rachel giggled, knowing he was wondering why Kumi had sent Rachel to find him, though the female Lauhinian hadn't. "You have to come see," she said.

Arching an eyebrow at her, the Cuddle Master began tickling her stomach, making her laugh and squirm. "Tell me, young one," he said with a smile.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rachel laughed, shaking her head. "IHIHIHIHIHI CAHAHAHAN'T!"

"Oh? And why is that?" He asked, pausing to let the girl catch her breath as she had begun coughing a little.

Rachel grinned as she caught her breath and looked up at him. "It's a surprise," she said. "You have to come see it for yourself and that's all I'm saying on the matter."

"Really?" He asked. "Not even if I tickle you to pieces?"

Hearing the teasing note in his voice, she laughed. "Nope," she said with a grin. "Because a good matchmaker knows how to work a surprise."

"That is true," he said. "And you are a good matchmaker?"

She blushed. "Well, I try to be," she said modestly. "Though my family and I have successfully matched many of the future couples in the Grant Mansion."

Adulato smiled. "Then lead the way, little matchmaker," he said, tickling her ears and making her giggle before she began leading him to the castle.

* * *

_Inside Rachel's room..._

Kumi laughed as the Black Tickle Knights were tickling her to pieces. "IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI COMMAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAND YOHOOHOOOHOOHOOHOOU TOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOO REHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEELEASE MEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" She laughed out.

"Sorry, milady, but only if you're feeling better," Optimo said with a smile. "Plus Rachel requested that we help you feel better after your nap."

Kumi squealed as they tickled her worst spots and she squirmed, but was unable to get free, wondering why Rachel would ask the Knights to tickle her, but she was grateful that the girl had wanted to cheer her up. After a bit longer, the Knights let her up and Lancelot came in with a smile.

"I just received word from Rachel that Kumi is needed in the dungeon," he said, winking at Optimo, who winked back.

Kumi sat up. "I am?" She asked before looking concerned. "Rachel didn't go capture a Nitian by herself, did she?"

"No," Optimo said soothingly. "She would never do something so dangerous."

The female Lauhinian was relieved to hear that. "Then what is it?" She asked.

"Let us escort you and see," another Knight said as they helped Kumi up.

Rachel had meanwhile led Adulato to the room where the dinner was laid out. "What is this?" He asked curiously.

"Kumi wants to have a romantic dinner with you," the young woman said. "It's nearly Valentine's Day on Earth."

"Ah," he said before looking at Rachel. "Tell me, my dear. It is customary for a man to give the woman he loves a rose, correct?"

She smiled. "A rose or her favorite flowers or chocolates, and sometimes a rose and chocolates or all three," she said. "Some even give their loves plush stuffed animals, jewelry, or something they know their significant other will love."

Adulato looked surprised. "Some lovers do go all out for their spouses?" He asked.

She nodded and smiled. "My fiancée gives me a rose and we spend the night cuddling and kissing in his room," she said, blushing a little before looking dreamy. "He's always a gentleman to me, even when he gets in an amorous mood."

The Cuddle Master chuckled before he held up a purple rose in his hand. "Do you think Kumi will like this?" He asked.

Rachel smiled. "She'll love it," she said. "Purple means love at first sight."

Adulato looked pleased at that and the young woman smiled as she heard something. "Well, sounds like your lady is coming," she said as she saw Scruffy come up to her and nod. She nodded back. "Come, boy," she said softly, patting her thigh as they headed out, hiding nearby as they watched the Tickle Knights form a line along both walls and Optimo was escorting Kumi on his arm.

"We're here," the Tickle Captain said as he guided her into the room and Kumi gasped in surprise at seeing the beautiful layout of a romantic dinner and there was Adulato, who stood up and went over to her, a loving smile on his face.

"Hello, my dear," he said, taking her into his arms.

"Adulato," she breathed out. "But...how?"

He smiled. "A little matchmaker and her team helped to make this possible," he said before handing Kumi the purple rose and she gasped softly, taking it and looking up at him. "Kumi, my love, will you join me for dinner?"

She smiled and nodded. "I'd love that," she said.

Adulato smiled and leaned down, kissing her and she closed her eyes, embracing him as he deepened the kiss.

Rachel, Optimo, and Scruffy grinned before they quietly followed the other Tickle Knights out from the dungeon. "Thanks, guys," she said softly.

"You're welcome," Optimo said. "We were more than happy to help."

The other Knights nodded and Scruffy rubbed against Rachel's leg as she petted him, all of them happy that Kumi got her wish after all.

After all, Kumi and Adulato were two hearts bound by one love.

* * *

**I just had to. :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
